


don't want to keep secrets just to keep you

by theriveroflight



Series: the road not taken [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Weiss has wanted to publicize her relationship with Blake for a long time, so she finally does.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: the road not taken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	don't want to keep secrets just to keep you

**Author's Note:**

> Yang isn't even in this fic but she does get mentioned in threesome context once.
> 
> I actually decided to make Henry not like, a huge asshole. He strikes me more as clueless than a for-real bad person so I didn't make him a bad person. However, his aunt on the other hand...
> 
> CWs: faunus racism, brief incident of transphobia
> 
> This is a sequel to the Bees Schnees Christmas fic but I don't think that is required reading (you should check it out anyways if you like the ship...out of season a little but!)
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "Cruel Summer" which has nothing to do with most of this.
> 
> This is my 100th fic! What better way to end this year than on number 100?

This year, the Marigolds are the one hosting it. Every year, one of the Atlesian elite families hosts a New Year’s Eve party — Weiss hasn’t had to play host yet, since they all know she’s living in Vale and hasn’t been to Atlas aside from brief visits in a long time.

(That’s a question for next year, really. She remembers Jacques playing host before when she was younger — she was never truly a fan of parties, truly an extrovert that loved interacting with others, but she faked it for the longest time and had almost  _ become  _ her mask when Beacon shattered it completely.)

The Marigolds are some of the worst of the Atlesians, managing to drive away their only daughter so they had to make her  _ cousin  _ their heir.

Weiss always had a healthy respect for May Marigold — managing to get out and  _ stay  _ out without attaching herself to something just as horrible like Winter did. Whitley never got out, and that killed him — he thought he would be safer if he stayed, if he didn’t make waves, if he just  _ was  _ the child Jacques Schnee wished he had in Weiss or Winter.

Weiss is somewhere in between. She probably would have stayed away forever if they hadn’t died and pushed her back into it, because  _ someone  _ needed to take over and reform the SDC, and that had been her goal for a long time, right?

Winter certainly never wanted it. And her mother…her mother was old, and Weiss knew then that it wouldn’t be long before she departed from Remnant permanently. So in the end, Weiss has no regrets about taking up the mantle.

Well, no regrets about the company, but coming back to the company meant coming back into the fold of the Atlas elite, of socioeconomic politics and a minefield of social interaction.

She isn’t like her father. She won’t be pushed around by the promise of money.

Everyone knows that Weiss Schnee lives in Vale, attached to the city after going to Beacon Academy. Everyone knows that Weiss Schnee lives with one of her teammates, though which one she lives with varies depending on who you talk to — the members of team WTBY were broadcast in one of their goes at the Vytal Tournament (Pyrrha won, both times, but Yang came close). Most suspect it is Yang Xiao Long, after seeing how they fight together on the battlefield. Some of the ones looking for a scandal suspect that it is Clay Torras, and that they’re dating. She  _ is  _ dating the person she lives with, but it’s not Clay. Nobody suspects Blake Belladonna, because she left to go home during the break between their second and third years and came back without that bow holding her ears in place. Nobody suspects that  _ Weiss Schnee  _ would shack up with a  _ Faunus.  _ But Blake is more than that to her, so much more.

And now she’s about to come out to all of them, hand in hand with Blake. And maybe more.

She’s been wanting to tell for a long time, but they’ve both been afraid. It’s time for them to face their fear.

Nobody has a problem with her and Blake with them as two women. The problem lies in a Schnee and a Faunus, interspecies relationships taboo in some parts of society. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth to think about it, think about how they’ll reject her on the basis of who she loves.

But it doesn’t matter. Because Blake matters more to her than  _ any  _ of them. Some of the people in Atlas are important to keep her business alive, but she can find others. There are people that would love to support the SDC, to have her name attached to theirs.

Enough people are greedy enough to overlook her romantic choices, she bets, and she knows it’s the cynical bet but honestly? Blake is more important to her. Being able to openly love was something she looks forward to.

They’re both getting ready — Blake’s in a suit, and honestly she’s never looked more attractive.

Blake reaches for a ribbon, going to— 

“Don’t,” Weiss says, taking the ribbon and quickly using it to style Blake’s hair into a ponytail.

“I know that you mean to come out with me, but all the way?”

“I don’t want you to be in pain,” she answers. “I know it hurts you a little bit. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are. You’re so much better without it.”

“You really think so?”

“Ribbons are pretty, but you feel more open without it.” Weiss smiles.

“Right. I won’t,” Blake says. “Thanks for tying my hair up.”

“I think you look beautiful.” Weiss kisses Blake’s cheek, leaving the barest bit of lip gloss there. Blake blushes a bit.

“You do too.”

“We should go,” she says.

They’re staying in the manor while they’re in Atlas, of course, and neither of them are exactly  _ happy  _ about that but it is what it is.

* * *

She presents her invitation to the servant at the door.

“Thank you,” she says when he goes to let her in.

“Leave your pet at the door,” he requests, and Weiss glares.

“Excuse me? She isn’t my pet, she’s my  _ significant other,  _ and she is my plus one, as permitted on the invitation.”

“...Right, Miss Schnee. You may enter.”

She glares. She knows that it isn’t entirely the servant’s fault, but it’s still frustrating. These sorts of attitudes permeate, sneak under your skin in a way where even if you’re mostly over it you can still do something you didn’t realize was bad.

She keeps Blake close, looking around, daring  _ anyone  _ to challenge her. The guests mostly keep to their groups, but she 

“Weiss, it’s good to see you.” Henry Marigold, who hadn’t even always known who she was.

“It’s good to be here,” she responds, trying not to be overly icy. After all, she  _ is  _ a guest, and there are certain social niceties she should grant.

“And who is this fine lady?”

“My love, this is Henry Marigold,” she says directly to Blake. “And she’s Blake, my girlfriend.”

“Congratulations.” He bows his head. “I meant it when I said it was good to see you.”

“I’m sure.”

“So, you’re introducing her here?”

“We’ve been together for years.” She doesn’t say that she was thinking about proposing, before they got tangled up with Yang. (Not that she regrets that, but they need to settle themselves into that relationship before they take any further steps — if they even  _ want  _ to take any further steps.) “It was only a matter of time.”

“Weiss is very dear to me,” Blake says. “I’m not exactly pleased to be here, but I’m here because she wants me. And I don’t want to have to hide, either.”

He nods. “Well, all the best. And in case we don’t get the chance to speak again, a very happy New Year to both of you.” Henry vacates the conversation.

Weiss notes that at least he  _ remembers  _ who she is. And he wasn’t overly rude to Blake. Then again, she suspects that not a lot of people would dare to outright say anything overly rude to her face.

“Marigold?”

“The hosts of this party,” Weiss says. “They drove away their daughter and had to make her cousin their heir, so he wasn’t prepared for it at first, but it’s been a few years since then. He used to be a bigger flirt, and quite a bit clueless. Both of those have improved since.”

“Well, that’s good.” Blake frowns.

“You don’t seem very good. Are you okay?” Weiss gently turns Blake so that they’re facing each other instead of talking side by side.

“I’ll be fine,” she says.

“Are you sure?”

“Ah, Miss Schnee, it’s good to see you!” She turns towards the person who interrupted their conversation and gives them a smile — ah, Mrs. Adel.

“Mrs. Adel, how are you doing?”

“I told you to call me Violet, Weiss,” the older woman says. “I’m just fine, how are you doing?”

“Better now I know the year is ending,” she jokes.

“Weiss, I’m going to find the bathroom,” Blake says, gently touching her arm.

“Okay. Just be careful, these places can be like mazes,” Weiss answers, trying to convey that she’s asking Blake if she’s okay in her expression but she needs to keep her words light because  _ people are listening. _

“It’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure. Go.” 

“So, who’s that?”

“My girlfriend, Blake Belladonna.” Weiss can’t help but smile at that.

Mrs. Adel nods. “Congratulations. I haven’t been able to get Coco to let me meet hers.”

“There’s probably a good reason why she hasn’t returned.” Weiss knows she probably wouldn’t be here now if Jacques and Whitley weren’t dead. “I understand the hesitance. Blake and I have been together for a few years now.”

The other woman gasps. “Why?”

“I mean, i love her, but she’s not particularly fond of Atlas for good reason.”

“Really? How could she not like it?”

“There’s a lot to dislike. I live in Vale for a reason.”

“My dear, most of the  _ world  _ has the same problems.”

Weiss shrugs. “I’ve decided to work within the system to change it.”

“Most of the people here think you’re crazy for treating your workers the way you do. But it seems to be working, so I certainly don’t think so.”

“It’s called  _ kindness.”  _ Weiss is stronger, she knows how to stand up without insulting herself. “Part of what I learned at Beacon is how to treat others better. And honestly?” She lowers her voice. “If they think I’m crazy, so be it. The right people will know that what I am doing is right.”

“Companies don’t run on morals alone.” 

“I know you’re trying to give me advice. I don’t need advice from you.”

“Well, so be it. Have a happy new year.”

“The same to you, Violet.”

Weiss flits between conversations and spots Blake having a few of her own, though she does look slightly uncomfortable.

“How’s it going?” Weiss walks over to join Blake and the group she’s talking to.

“Hello, Weiss, we were just speaking with your girlfriend,” one of them comments.

“We were talking about the politics of Menagerie compared to Atlesian politics,” Blake says.

“Fascinating,” Weiss says, smiling.

Someone recognized Blake as the daughter of Menagerie’s chieftain. Well, let it be known that Weiss would never pass up an opportunity for a discussion with someone that wasn’t totally awful.

She notices someone hovering nearby.

“Madame.”

“Miss Schnee, how was your pet allowed? No servants were permitted on the invitation.”

“Blake is not my servant. She is my plus one, which was fully permitted.”

“Have you been brainwashed?”

Weiss balks. “What?”

“Has this…animal convinced you through nonstandard means to take her? It would explain so many of the horrid decisions you’ve made.”

“Blake has not brainwashed me. I fell in love with her  _ naturally.” _

“And you’re absolutely certain of that.”

“With all due respect,” Blake turns away from the conversation she was having to speak. “I’ve no idea how to brainwash anyone. Weiss was working on reform before we were romantically involved.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“Aunt Magenta,” Henry says, approaching them. “Leave Weiss and her girlfriend alone. I severely doubt your conspiracies are true.”

“My son was stolen from me, I will not have those who are  _ unworthy  _ steal any more.”

“Aunt, you’re making a scene.” Everyone is turned towards them. Some people agree with her statements, but some people seem to be standing with Weiss.

“Henry, stop trying to placate me.” Henry flinches, but doesn’t back away. “I will not have some infiltrator ruin what should be a happy time.”

“I am not here to  _ ruin  _ anything. In fact, some of the circles I used to be with would call me a traitor for loving Weiss.”

Weiss takes Blake’s hand. “But we’re willing to love each other, no matter what other people say about it.”

Several gasps. She doesn’t care.

The clock starts to toll. It’s probably going on eleven by now.

The hall goes silent as it chimes, and Henry escorts his aunt away from them.

Blake kisses Weiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Another hour left in the year.

Good riddance, but hopefully the rest of the party would be better. She takes a flute of champagne — she doesn’t partake in alcohol much outside of these occasions, and Blake doesn't drink much either. And it is traditional, she supposes.

She eats some snacks, too, because she hasn’t eaten all night. She and Blake don’t speak with too many others aside from a simple hello.

“It’s almost midnight,” Blake says. Weiss looks over at the clock. 11:59.

“You’re right,” Weiss says, drawing a little closer to her, looking back at the clock.

“Ten!” she hears someone say.

“Nine!” they shout along with the croud.

“Eight!” Weiss looks up at Blake.

“Seven!”

“Are you okay with me kissing you here?”

“Six!”

“Sure,” Blake answers, smiling. “It’s tradition, right?”

“Five!” Weiss puts her hands around Blake’s neck.

“Four!” Blake tilts her head down the slightest bit.

“Three!”

The atmosphere seems to shift just the slightest bit. 

“Two!”

So close.

“One!”

Weiss presses her lips to Blake’s, and for a second the only people that seem to exist in the world are the two of them. 

“Happy New Year!” choruses around them, and even though they’re at the edge of the crowd some people seem to have noticed them.

“I love you,” Blake whispers.

“I love you too,” Weiss answers, and backs away a little bit, but they’re still holding hands and  _ fairly  _ close to each other.

The party keeps going, but they sneak away from the people that want to speak with them. Weiss doesn’t mind. She’s still feeling some of the exhilaration from kissing Blake, right there where anyone could have watched them, but it’s starting to fade and really it’s later than she usually goes to bed.

She grabs her purse from where she left it earlier — no one is near the door anymore — and calls for a cab.

“Thank goodness we don’t have to be there anymore,” Blake says.

“Now you know why I always come back crabby after the year begins,” Weiss answers. “I’m glad I had you, though, and that…went better than I thought it would.”

“Really?”

“Magenta Marigold has  _ always  _ been a bigot. I looked — well, still look up to — her daughter May, who she might…refer to as the way May was born, which isn’t who she is. But that was the worst of it, and most people didn’t even comment on it.”

“I guess I thought you would expect better of them.”

“Oh no, I know better than that. Some people have the capacity for change, the capacity to leave, but so many of them are too deep. I wish all of them could. I want them all to learn to be better, to unlearn what they were taught like I did. But some people are too stuck in their ways. Some people wouldn’t choose to unlearn it. And as much as that’s awful, the world will press on without them.”

“Adam told me that all of humanity needed to be destroyed. I didn’t believe him. I still don’t.”

“The capacity for change is something that people should believe in, but it’s up to whether people  _ decide  _ to. Everyone is capable of making the choice to change — but they are also just as capable of choosing to stick to their ways.”

“I know. We can’t change everyone. But we can sure try, one step at a time.”

“One step at a time.” Weiss smiles.

Tomorrow — or perhaps later today, it is past midnight — they’ll be back in Vale, and they’ll be continuing their work. But for now they can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! may 2021 not bring anything worse than 2020


End file.
